This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning and opening fiber material such as cotton, synthetic fiber or the like in fiber tuft form. The fiber tuft mass passes through a feeding device, for example, a feed roll cooperating with a feed tray and at least an opening device such as an opening roll with a cleaning arrangement. Thereafter, the cleaned and opened fiber material is advanced to a further fiber processing machine.
Conventionally, the feeding device comprises a shiftable feed roll which cooperates with a sheet-metal feed tray. The latter is mounted on a transverse beam and is adjustable during operation to effect a clamping of the fiber against the feed roll. The feed roll and the opening roll rotate in the same direction. It is a disadvantage of such a prior art arrangement that only small flow rates are feasible. It has been found that at higher flow rates problems are encountered which have not yet been resolved. Thus, the feed tray has caused jamming upon the introduction of the fiber material when the flow rate has exceeded a predetermined level, resulting in damages to the fiber or in an unsatisfactory clamping throughout the width of the fiber mass.